Unfaithful
by Cambria Andelia
Summary: This is just a random fanfic, with one of my OC's. It was inspired by the song Unfaithful, by Rihanna


Unfaithful

He pushed me back up against the wall slowly kissing down my neck, my eyes drifted off to the window. The moon gleamed a bright white reflecting across the Black Lake letting it shimmer in the night. The trees rustled slightly and a near silent howl could be heard in the distance.

I sighed deeply, and buried my head into the crook of his neck. His scent tickled my nose making me giggle slightly. He smiled against my neck, and then lifted my face to look into my eyes. His were cold black just like his brother. I couldn't believe that I had ended up going for both of the Black brothers. The general idea of it made me sick. I was cheating on him, and I know he knew it… but I guess I just didn't know what to say to him.

He paused. Taking my hand he led me down a deserted hallway till we came upon a wall. He let go of my hand and started pacing back and forth in front of it. I waited till he was done pacing in front of it three times. I stared at him wondering what he was doing, until the wall changed into a door. Inside was a fully furnished bedroom, complete with a gigantic sized king bed. I guess I know what he's thinking of.

He grinned cheekily and dragged me to the bed and…

The next morning, I took a piece of paper, wrote him a note, and left the room. I headed back up to the dormitories. I assumed it was around three in the morning. He shouldn't be up yet. So, I guess I should be good in convincing him that I was in our house all night.

I prayed that Lady Luck was on my side this morning. I guess she was, cause with a quick scan of the common room, I saw him nowhere in sight. I quickly tiptoed up to the dormitories to catch a few more Zzz's before class started that morning.

Everybody was sleeping, but I underestimated the time. It was six. I quickly grabbed my clothes before going into the bathroom to get showered and changed. The others started to slowly get up after me, some asking where I was last night. I mumbled that I was taking a walk and most accepted it and moved on.

I headed down to the Great Hall to catch a quick breakfast before Potions class. I passed by him and his friends; he smiled slightly, which was something I really couldn't return because I started to feel sick to my stomach. I sort of lost my appetite, and walked away from the door clutching my middle. What is happening to me?

I headed down the hallway passing by the Slytherins. He gave me a wink, which made me quicken my pace. God, I never avoided him… Why was I doing this?

I quickly slipped into the dungeons and slowly worked my way down to the Potions classroom. I was mulling over how I was reacting to everything today. It was not normal for me. I mean sure, I usually felt guilty when I looked in his face and knew that I was cheating on him… But still… I have never skipped a meal, or avoided the other. I guess I am getting sick of everything.

Last night wasn't as good as when I first started and I think he knows that. I know he wants me to stay but I have been thinking of ending it with him.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice my boyfriend sat down next to me. He smiled with a sort of hurt look in his eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. "You look sad."

"Where were you last night? I saw you come into the portrait, and I know you hadn't come in last night," Damn it he knew! He looked at me like a kicked dog. "Where were you?"

"I was walking around."

"All night?" He looked down and my stomach started doing back flips.

"Yeah…" I looked away when I said that and I think he knew what was going on right there.

He smiled though, a small one but a smile nonetheless and said, "Okay. I was just worried is all. You know that Filch is out to get anybody even associated with us."

"Don't worry!" I said perking up a little. "I am super extra careful."

"I believe you." He looked me in the eyes and they went from sort of happy to serious in a blink. "I know you would never lie me."

I think I almost broke down crying right then and there. I knew what I was feeling, guilt. I was feeling guilty that I was cheating on him. I stood up and looked away. "Of course not," I mumbled and ran out the door shouting that I had to use the restroom. A quick glance before the door shut showed me that he knew I was lying, and it was killing him… that I was killing him.

I didn't go to classes that day. I sat in the common room waiting for the day to be over. I was curled on the couch with some occasional tears streaking down my face.

The portrait opened and I heard them walk in. They were talking in hushed whispers but I could make out a little of what they were saying.

"I think she's…"

"Cheating? But she's… girlfriend… Why?

"Dunno… Why are you… Casey… love Lily?"

"Hey that's different!"

I didn't understand most of it but I definitely got the general idea. He knew and it was hurting him, probably cause I wasn't telling him this myself. I didn't want to hurt him in this way. Eventually the whispers dissipated and I stood up. I thought they had left but I was wrong. They were over by the far table talking.

They looked over at me and I began to choke up. I stared at him for a second before sprinting up to the dorms. This wasn't good.

I never actually made it to the stairs though. He had grabbed my hand. "Hey babe, what's the matter?" he asked sweetly.

I shook my head back and forth rapidly before trying to tug my hand out of his so I could avoid him.

Tears began streaking faster and I was almost crying full out. He refused to let go though. "Please let me go Sirius," I whimpered. I don't know what I was expecting him to do after that but he just released my arm and let me go. With that I ran. All the way up to the girl's dorm and slammed myself down on my bed. I couldn't breathe; I couldn't feel; I was numb.

The next day I dragged myself out of bed. I think my mind shut itself down and I don't think I processed anything. I remember walking down to the Great Hall and picking at my breakfast. I know I stared at him; he looked broken and lifeless. I felt even worse than yesterday. I pushed my breakfast away and walked out the door. I think Lady Luck hates me because I ran straight into Regulus.

Sirius looked over at us and I swore he broke inside even more. I pushed away from Regulus and tried to run away but he pulled to same trick of grabbing my wrist. This was not my day. I struggled feebly again. He bent down, "Why are you avoiding me?" he asked. "You feeling guilty? I thought you wanted this."

"No, no more!" I whined. "I can't keep doing this to him, Reg, I really can't!"

"You're the one who asked for it! Hell, you're the one who started it!"

"No stop it!" I cried. "I know I did." I stopped struggling and looked him dead in the eye. "And I'm ending it. I won't keep doing this."

"You can't run away from me!" He shoved my arm away. "This isn't over!"

I stood there for a few minutes just about everybody's eyes on me. "Don't you have more important things to do than staring at me?" I shouted. Everybody went back to eating, except Sirius and his friends, their eyes were still glued to my figure.

They all stood up and walked over to me, "I think you owe us an explanation," said James.

"I guess, I sort of do…" I mumbled and followed quietly behind them as they tried to find an empty classroom.

When they located one we walked inside and James shut and barred the door. I whimpered almost silently. He then turned to me. "Okay, start talking."

"Um… Do the rest of you have to be here?" I asked. "I mean this is sort of between me and Sirius."

"I don't think you really have a choice in this!" said James angrily!

"Guys, its okay," mumbled Sirius. "She's right, it is between us." James pouted but all three of them left.

"I really don't know what to say," I said looking down.

"You could start with a basic explanation," he mumbled again.

"Um… Well, I don't really remember when it started, nor am I sure why I did it, but I started cheating on you with Regulus." He gawked at me.

"My brother?" he asked. "That's disgusting."

"Well, I mean, he sort of looks like you!" I protested. "Just shorter, and not as hot!" He smiled a little. "Anyways, that's really it. I started to feel guilty and here we are."

"Okay, then what happened in the Great Hall?" he asked.

"That? Oh, that was me trying to get away from Regulus because I really couldn't face him with all the guilt I was feeling."

"Then why were you lying to me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you!" I looked straight at him.

"And did you not think that lying to me would hurt more than just telling me the truth?"

I started to cry a little bit. "I didn't think, I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"

"Wait! Hey, don't cry! I didn't mean to make you cry." He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my body. "Shhh, it's okay. I forgive you. Okay? I'm glad you told me the truth now instead of just lying again."

I don't really know how long I stayed there with him, nor do I really care. But that time was one of the best nights of my life…e next morningTheTTthealdkjfa;sdlkfj oieurs;alskjf


End file.
